Truth, Challenge, Or
by Litha-chan
Summary: A9,GazettE,LM.C - Yaoi,Slash,Comédia,Romance,Cenas Hots? - Quando se junta um pequeno grupo e alguém chega propondo um jogo perigoso, o que pode acontecer? Você aceitaria jogar e encarar todos os desafios e suas consequências?


_**Truth, Challenge, or...**_

**Título: Truth, Challenge, or... **_(Verdade, Desafio, ou...)_

**Categoria**: Bandas the GazettE, Alice Nine, LM.C, menção de outras.

**Gênero**: Yaoi/Slash, Comédia, Romance, Cenas hots?

**Classificação**: +18 anos

**Disclamer**: As bandas não me pertencem, a PSC e a Pony Canyon detem seus direitos de imagem, eu apenas me divirto escrevendo coisas pecaminosas sobre os músicos, hehe

**Nota**: Acreditem, existiu essa proposta... HAUHAU

**Sinopse**: _Quando se junta um pequeno grupo e alguém chega propondo um jogo perigoso, o que pode acontecer? Você aceitaria jogar e encarar todos os desafios e suas consequências?_

_

* * *

_

_-_

_**Truth, Challenge, or...**_

_**A proposta**_

-

"Cara, eu já não aguento mais rir. Daqui a pouco vou estar me urinando nas calças!".

"Quem manda ficar bebendo o tempo todo? Vão dizer que está com incontinência urinária... Velho! E olha que o velho da turma é o Aoi hein...", riu vendo o tamanho do bico que o amigo citado fez ao ser chamado de velho.

"Muito engraçadinho, Uru...".

"Ah vai Yuu, não fica bicudo assim... Qualquer hora esse bico todo vai cutucar o Shinji-kun lá na porta". Implicou mais uma vez com o amigo.

"Mas o Kai também fica rindo de qualquer coisa. Se você mostrar um buraco na parede ele vai começar a rir do nada!".

"Hey! Também não é assim...", o moreno baterista tentou protestar em vão, olhando para o amigo menor.

"Até parece que vocês não conhecem esse pervertido. Vocês apontam um buraco na parede e ele começa a rir porque já pensou besteira. Tenho certeza disso!".

"Você está _ME_ descrevendo ou _SE_ descrevendo, Ruki?". Fez um leve bico, mas, sorrindo ao final.

"Quem não conhece vocês dois, acaba levando um kinder-ovo pra casa, isso sim...". Comentou Aoi rindo dos amigos.

A conversa animada naquela pequena reunião organizada por Shou, seguia bem descontraída. A maioria dos músicos da PSC e mais alguns da Pony Canyon se encontravam no local, a casa de Amano, escolhida para a reunião entre amigos por ser espaçosa.

Um loiro saltitante - além do normal -, se aproximou do pequeno grupo, fitando cada um dos belos homens ali sentados com interesse obscuro.

"Olá pessoal!". Sorriu, apoiando a mão sobre o ombro de Aoi.

"E ai Maya, saltitante como sempre, ham...". Ruki ironizou levemente o loiro.

"É, hoje estou mais feliz que o normal", riu e vagou os olhos pelos rapazes. "Hey, cadê o Akira-kun?".

"Trocando umas idéias com o Saga, porque?". Ruki arqueou uma sobrancelha, intrigado com o suposto interesse do outro em Reita.

"Por nada, por nada...". Olhou para o lado, vendo Aiji sentado em um canto observando alguns cds, logo voltando a fitar os rapazes. "Mas então... Eu estou com os rapazes organizando um joguinho e vim saber se vocês gostariam de participar dele, sabe...". Mordeu o lábio inferior olhando primeiramente para Kai e depois para Uruha.

"Humm... Que tipo de jogo Maya-chan?", Uruha já levemente interessado pela palavra 'jogo' voltou toda a sua atenção para o loiro.

Maya fitou o loiro mais alto e alargou o sorriso. Pelo visto se Uruha participasse a coisa ia ficar mais interessante.

"Estamos nos organizando para jogar _verdade_, _desafio_, _ou putaria_, vocês querem participar?". O olhar brilhando em visível interesse podia ser notando no rosto sorridente do vocalista do LM.C.

"_**O QUE??**_".

A pergunta fora feita ao mesmo tempo pelos quatro homens daquela rodinha. Na verdade todos estavam bem surpresos, e a situação parecia surreal demais para conseguirem de fato captar que o loiro saltitante do LM.C pudesse desejar aquela pergunta. Se uma foto fosse tirada naquele momento, com certeza ao ser observada, sobre a cabeça de cada um ali, estaria pairando diversas interrogações. Para quem estava de fora era uma cena no mínimo cômica.

"Humm... Verdade, desafio ou putaria... Vocês sabem, aquele joguinho que a maioria do pessoal sempre dá um jeitinho de fugir com medo que seus podres venham a tona, ou com medo dos desafios...", riu travesso. "Mas achamos melhor incrementar o jogo colocando um... _detalhe_ a mais. E então, o que me dizem, topam?". O interesse era bem visível no rosto do loiro, que vagou os olhos em todos ali e parou sobre Kai e Uruha.

A reação de cada um era bem diferente.

Ruki mantinha os olhos arregalados, seus lábios abriam e fechavam, mas sem emitir um som de fato. Em sua mente mesmo achando interessante a proposta, uma pergunta pairava, algo relacionado a Reita.

Aoi depois do choque e de ter visto a forma lenta que Maya explicara, como se estivesse ensinando para um grupo de crianças de cinco anos, deixou os lábios se curvarem em um sorriso malicioso. Jogar verdade, desafio ou... putaria em um grupo como aquele? Com Uruha, Kai e Ruki? Mesmo sendo interessante era por demais perigoso.

Já o guitarrista loiro do the GazettE, após um barulho que mais parecia um grunhido engasgado, não conseguiu segurar o riso. Seu rosto logo adquiriu uma coloração rubra, onde não se podia dizer se era de vergonha pela proposta ou por estar rindo tentando a todo custo travar uma gargalhada.

Kai apenas piscou os olhos repetidas vezes, tentando compreender todas as entrelinhas daquela proposta, e principalmente o olhar agudo que recebia de Maya sobre si. '_Oh, por Kami-sama! Ele... ele quer que EU jogue isso!'_, pensava ao ver o brilho de malícia nos olhos do loiro em sua direção.

"Eto... Maya-kun... Eu... Eu não sei se...". Estava sem graça. Completamente sem graça.

"Vocês vão jogar agora, Maya?". Aoi achou melhor intervir nas palavras de Kai.

O loiro desviou o olhar para o guitarrista e mordeu o lábio inferior antes de falar um pouco mais baixo.

"Na verdade não. Shinji-kun disse que por conta do _detalhe_ a mais, que seria melhor jogar mais tarde, apenas com as pessoas que tem interesse em participar, então estou sondando ne...", olhou de soslaio para o outro vocalista, vendo que este lhe fitava intensamente. "E então... Vocês topam?".

Notando que Uruha ainda estava rindo, Kai perdido em meio as palavras e dúvidas, Ruki pela primeira vez calado; Aoi deixou seu tom de voz sair levemente malicioso...

"Ne Maya-chan, nós te daremos a resposta daqui a uma hora, pode ser? Afinal, a proposta pegou a gente bem desprevenidos e o Akira-kun também não está aqui... Vamos falar com ele e decidir, ok? Ai te damos a resposta, o que acha?". Um sorriso de canto adornava os, belos e fartos, lábios do guitarrista.

"Oh... Isso é bom Aoi-san! Tudo bem, eu espero sim, afinal, o jogo não vai começar agora mesmo", mordeu a ponta do dedão em espectativa. "Depois vocês me respondem então. Vou torcer para que participem. Bem, agora vou atrás dos outros meninos... Com licença!". Virou o corpo rapidamente, buscando com os olhos seu próximo alvo e partindo logo em seguida.

Um pequeno momento de silêncio se fez entre os quatro homens. Uruha já conseguira parar de rir e agora fitava os companheiros mordendo levemente o canto dos lábios.

"E então... Vamos brincar de verdade, desafio ou... putaria?". O tom maroto, com uma pontada cômica, escapou dos lábios bem desenhados do guitarrista moreno.

-

_**Continua...?**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

HAUHAU... E então, vamos brincar de verdade, desafio, ou... putaria? *apanha*

Cara, sobre essa fic... É totalmente despretensiosa, sério! E essa proposta aconteceu no sábado da AF. A pessoa que fez deve ter xingado bastante, e caso venha ler isso aqui... Gomen ne, mas foi necessário escrever, não me mate!

Fic para tia _**Kai**_ e _**Maruha**_, que com certeza não vão ler isso, ou se forem ler, provavelmente vão ler só até esse primeiro capítulo... Capítulo?? Será que devo continuar?? E para _**Kika**_ (jokerangel), que tava lá, assim como eu, rolou com a proposta.

Só para constar, esta fic não se encontra revisada.

E ai, mereço um docinho de vocês? Se gostarem, comentem.

_**Bjinss  
Litha-chan**_


End file.
